


oh, the stars are quite sparkling tonight but you dazzle the most

by pindanglicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, Nyotalia, nothing heavy here
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>arthur pikir penantiannya akan sangat panjang sampai malam itu datang. [england ・ nyo!spain] [au]</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, the stars are quite sparkling tonight but you dazzle the most

Isabel ingat dia sudah duduk di bangku eksternal Cafetaria Roiz selama lebih dari sembilan puluh menit. Yang jadi temannya adalah _mug_ berisi cokelat panas, karena dia tahu angin yang bertiup di luar akan terasa lebih dingin jika malam semakin larut. Apalagi kalau harus melewati setapak jalan bernama Calle de Juan Infante saat pulang nanti; dia bersyukur tubuhnya dibalut mantel tebal malam ini.

* * *

 **oh, the stars** **are** **quite sparkling tonight but you dazzle the most**

 **disclaimer**  
hetalia and nyotalia series © himaruya hidekazu  
fanfiction © pindanglicious

 **saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

**warning: alternate universe . nyotalia verse . cliché (kinda) . attempting to make fluff but maybe failed**

**sum:** _arthur pikir penantiannya akan sangat panjang sampai malam itu datang._

* * *

Ada yang sedikit berbeda. Isabel menangkap sekeliling lewat dua mata hijaunya, tepat ke arah jalan raya Dorat. Lalu lalang kendaraan tak sepadat seperti biasa. Dia berpikir, kemana perginya orang-orang Santillana? Bahkan Isabel bisa menghitung ada berapa pengunjung kafetaria hanya dengan jemarinya.

Ini dingin. Dan dia tidak menyukai hawanya. Isabel sengaja menggerai rambut cokelat bergelombangnya yang terjuntai di bawah bahu, tanpa riasan maupun aksesoris apa pun.

Tujuannya di sini hanya _menunggu_. Menghabiskan waktu.

Kemudian wanita kelahiran Kastilia seperempat abad lalu itu menyeruput minum pesanannya. Ia sempat berkomentar dalam hati; kalornya sudah turun. Sedangkan dia tak tahu sampai temperatur mana dirinya harus menunggu _seseorang_ itu tiba setelah dinantikan.

Ketika bosannya sudah mencapai titik ekuilibrium, tidak ada teman bicara; yang ada hanya _mug_ keramik di atas meja. (Oh, dan vas bunga.)

Atau paling tidak, Isabel bisa bertahan selama beberapa menit dalam kejenuhan sampai bunyi _duk_ di bangku seberangnya yang kosong membuyarkan pikiran. Pusat koordinasi mengalih atensi, lalu dia menemukan lelaki berjas hitam yang berjongkok sambil mengelus lututnya tiga kali.

"¿ _Está bien, Señor?"_

Isabel bertanya dibalut sepercik kekhawatiran. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mencoba membantu. Tetapi pria itu menolaknya halus dan berbalik badan, mengulas senyum tipis seadanya.

" _¿Se siente bien?"_ tanyanya sekali lagi.

" _I'm alright, Ma'am. Estoy bien, gracias."_

Begitu respon yang diberikan ketika tubuh itu bangkit ke depan. Ah, wajahnya kelewat rupawan. Dialek Dorset yang dituturkan terdengar sangat kental. Isabel bisa menyimpulkan dari mana pria ini berasal.

 _Arthur Kirkland_.

Dia melafalkan dua kata yang tertera pada label nama yang melekat di bagian kanan dada. Dugaannya benar soal premis pertama. Pria ini ekspatriat Britania Raya.

"Ah, duduklah di kursi itu, Señor. Bangku ini akan sangat dingin kalau cuma diisi satu orang," undangnya tanpa sungkan sambil tersenyum ramah. Dia mempersilakan tuan itu untuk duduk di bangku seberang. Kalau boleh menebak, mungkin Arthur enggan untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Kau terlihat lelaaah sekali,"

Arthur diam sebentar dibalut keraguan, sebelum wanita ayu di depannya memiringkan kepala, masih dengan senyumnya yang menawan. ' _Ini bodoh_ ,' rutuknya dalam hati, merasa terjebak dalam skenario klise yang sering dibacanya di setiap roman picisan. Rasanya kalau langsung mengiyakan akan terdengar kurang sopan.

"Kau tidak keberatan, Ma'am?" tanyanya memastikan. Isabel membalas dengan gelengan.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran sampai membuatku tersandung. Bodoh, bukan?" lelaki berusia kepala dua lebih tiga tahun itu memegang tengkuknya sebagai gestur kecanggungan. Dia bersumpah akan mengutuk dirinya untuk sebuah pembukaan basa-basi yang tak penting. Lalu dia menarik kursi di depan untuk menghempas bokong.

"Aku mengerti itu, terkadang aku pun punya banyak sekali tekanan." Isabel tertawa anggun di balik jejari lentiknya yang panjang. Arthur ingin menatap wanita Spanyol itu lebih lama."Ah, ya. Anda mau minum atau makan sesuatu? Biar kupesankan kalau mau," tawarnya seraya menopang dagu. Garis linear di wajah sang _briton_ berubah menjadi tarikan di sudut membentuk kurva melengkung ke bawah.

"Tidak perlu, Ma'am, sungguh. Tadi sekali, aku baru makan seporsi paella sebelum ke sini," elaknya santun. Isabel berkedip. Tipikal orang Inggris, begitu komentarnya dalam hati.

Dia tidak bisa berhenti memandangi dan mengagumi sosok ini. Rupawan, benar. Tampan seperti pangeran. Alisnya tebal namun menawan. Perangainya sopan seperti bangsawan. _Oh, Dios,_ dua mata hijaunya memerangkap seperti hutan. Anak siapa ini?

"Ah, ya sudah kalau begitu. Omong-omong, Señor, anda ini orang baru di Cantabria?" Isabel mengalihkan topik konversasi mereka seusai menutup buku menu. Arthur menautkan jari-jarinya di atas meja makan, menggeleng seperlunya.

"Tidak. Aku mahasiswa pascasarjana teknik sipil di Universitas Cantabria. Beasiswa, orang menyebutnya begitu," tuturnya separuh mendesah lelah. "Jadi sekarang tahun keduaku tinggal di sini, Ma'am. Tapi tempo hari kemarin—sudah lewat seminggu, mungkin—aku harus pulang ke Sherborne karena satu hal yang merepotkan, dan aku memang baru sampai dari Santader setengah jam lalu," ia melanjutkan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja. Dilihatnya sang latina mereguk minumannya, tuan muda itu menelan ludah. Dia benar-benar terperangkap sosok anggun ini.

Dan oh, warna mata mereka tak bisa dipisahkan.

"Anda mahasiswa program magister? Itu menakjubkan, Señor!" pujinya dengan wajah sumrigah ketika nama almamater itu terucap. Si pria di kursi seberang kembali memulas senyum tipis sebagai ekspresi terima kasih. "Dan perjalanan panjang anda pasti menguras waktu dan tenaga. Pantas sekali wajah anda terlihat sedikit kusut," ia membubuhkan lanjutan obrolannya. Dalam hati menambahi, _'meski begitu ketampannya sama sekali tidak luntur,'_

Ekspatriat asal Inggris itu terkekeh. Pelan tapi elegan. "Begitulah, Ma'am. Berlari sana-sini seharian dan baru istirahat sekarang, rasanya seperti aku baru saja kehilangan beberapa pasang tulang," ungkapnya diselingi guyon jenaka.

Kali ini bagian Isabel yang terkikik. Pria ini benar-benar teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan di luar ekspresi kaku dan skeptisnya.

"Di sini dulu saja, istirahat. Aku punya banyak waktu luang sampai anda pulih,"

Isabel menarik ujung lengan baju lelaki itu sebelum ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Arthur mengerjap dan mengernyitkan keningnya tak yakin.

"Bolehkah? Aku takut memberatkanmu," ia menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Ditatapnya mata yang senada dengannya itu dalam-dalam. "... kau sedang menunggu seseorang, kelihatannya?" terkanya.

Wanita berdarah Spanyol itu mengangguk. "Umm. Aku menunggu suamiku," ungkapnya singkat.

Arthur mengerjap sejenak sebelum membulatkan kedua matanya. " _Oh, blimey! Did I just disturb you?_ Maafkan kelancanganku, Ma'am," ia merutuki diri sendiri dengan nada segan. Rasanya semakin tak enak ketika mengetahui kalau perempuan menawan di depan ini sudah punya status pernikahan.

Isabel tergelak halus sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di udara.

"Tidak apa, sungguh! Aku benar-benar bosan sekali kalau cuma duduk sendiri, memandangi jalan raya yang anehnya mulai sepi. Kedatangan anda di sini benar-benar menenangkan hati," setelahnya ia menunjuk _avenido_ yang semakin sunyi. Sekiranya ini adalah Senin di mana esok orang akan kembali disibukkan rutinitas masing-masing.

Arthur memutar vas bunga di depannya tanpa intensi apa pun sebelum kembali melanjutkan obrolan.

"Sekalipun aku bukan orang yang baik?"

(Satu alisnya terangkat.)

"Aku yakin anda ini orang yang sangat baik, Señor," sangkal Isabel seraya memainkan anak rambutnya yang terasa dingin di kulit jari. "Bicara dengan anda rasanya seperti bukan bicara dengan orang asing,"

Dilihatnya pria muda itu menarik segaris seringai.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih untuk kepercayaannya. Mungkin aku akan menemani sampai suamimu di sini," ucapnya memberi keputusan final. Dia menggenggam jemari lentik wanita itu seperti memegang tangan ratu.

"Tidak aman kalau seorang _lady_ —apalagi yang luar biasa cantik sepertimu—di luar rumah sendirian malam-malam," ia melanjutkan dengan setengah bisikan.

Isabel bersumpah ingin memesan dua cangkir kopi agar kebersamaannya dengan si tuan asli Britania ini lebih panjang. Tapi waktunya terus terkuras, sayang. Meski rasa jenuhnya sudah jauh-jauh terbuang.

(Tapi toh ini masih daerah Santillana del Mar, dia tak perlu khawatir bagaimana harus pulang.)

"Kautahu, Ma'am. Banyak hal yang kusuka di Cantabria dibandingkan Sherborne. Langitnya, kurasa,"

Arthur kembali membuka percakapan dengan basa-basi. Ia menengadah pada langit yang terbentang pasti. Isabel melirik lelaki itu ketika ia menarik seulas senyum kecil. "Aku bisa melihat lebih banyak bintang daripada di kampungku."

Semasa kecil, abangnya memperkenalkan nama-nama bintang. Dari Sirius, Vega, sampai Lyra. Langit Santillana malam itu bertabur lebih banyak benda luar angkasa.

"¡ _Es verdad! Las estrellas son muy brillante anoche,"_ tanggap sang lawan bicara. Pupil mata wanita ayu itu bergulir pada bentang cakrawala dan seisinya.

Dia mendengar satu kali tarikan napas dari sang _briton_. Oh _Dios_ , biner hijau tuan ini bersinar lebih cerah dari kerlip bintang di sana. Sempurna; Isabel bisa mengira laki-laki ini titisan nirwana. Suaranya, nadanya, dialeknya, aksennya.

" _Exactly. But you look million times more ravishing_. _Like anyone who says you aren't tidy can get out of the universe,"_

Wanita pemilik rambut _brunette_ itu tertawa lepas. _Lelaki ini diam-diam ulung kalau masalah menyanjung_ , begitu ia menggumamkan sebuah impresi di benaknya.

Malam tak terasa begitu panjang. Mereka mungkin bicara banyak hal. Mulai dari politik sampai olahraga—ajang piala sepak bola di Eropa kemarin, misalnya—, dari sejarah sampai materi kuliah, dari hobi sampai hal-hal yang mereka benci. Konversasi tanpa inti tapi warna-warni.

Setidaknya Isabel berpikir, ini jauh lebih baik daripada total seratus dua puluh menitnya direndam dalam kejenuhan. Dia bersyukur bisa bertemu Arthur, sampai dia bisa mendengar sesuatu berbunyi dari seberang yang menyudahi segala pembicaraan.

 _'_ _Tiit_ _'_

Yang lebih muda buru-buru menyingkap lengan bajunya ketika bunyi itu diterima impuls pendengaran.

"Ups. Arlojiku mulai rewel. Sudah pukul sepuluh, ternyata,"gumamnya sambil mengalihkan pandang pada objek yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan. Sejenak kemudian, lelaki pirang jabrik itu mengambil napas panjang.

"Baiklah, berhenti bermain-main di sini. Suamimu sudah datang menjemput." Dia berdiri dari kursi seraya menepuk-nepuk bagian bawah jasnya yang sedikit kusut. "Ayo," ajaknya dengan tangan terulur ke depan. Perempuan negeri matador di hadapan menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Heee? Aku masih ingin di sini, Arthur!"

Isabel merajuk. Dia bersidekap sambil menggembungkan pipi dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki, pura-pura mengambek dan siap mengomeli. Arthur menggerutu tak sabaran.

"Aku masih ada kelas pagi untuk besok, Isa. Dan ini hari yang melelahkan. Kautahu sendiri," keluhnya dengan kening mengerut. Dia langsung dibayang-bayangi kuis dadakan dan setumpuk tugas susulan.

"Yang tadi itu gila. Bisa-bisanya kau nyaris tertawa," masih dengan gerutuan di ujung lidah, ia merogoh saku celana dan mencari keberadaan dompetnya. Karena dia tahu istrinya ini tak akan mau bayar uang tips sendiri. Atau barangkali kehendaknya pribadi; _yang bersedia mengeluarkan materi adalah lelaki sejati._

"Berterima kasihlah, Arturo. Tadinya aku ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya saat kau tersandung. Tapi aku kasihan padamu," ejek Isabel pada suaminya sambil memamerkan cengiran lebar. Bola mata sang pribumi Inggris Raya itu berotasi, lalu mendelik jengkel.

"Ow. Jahat sekali." Pungkasnya sarkastis, merasa tersiksa. Dia bersumpah adegan tadi adalah yang paling memalukan seumur hidupnya. Harga diri dan ego lelaki itu terlalu tinggi. Terpeleset di depan umum kadang membuatnya ingin bunuh diri.

"Biar kutebak, kau pasti sangaaat merindukanku sampai salah fokus begitu,"

Isabel berdiri dari duduknya dan tawanya nyaris meledak—untuk kesekian kali—saat Arthur melotot kalap dengan wajah bak kepiting rebus.

"Ka-kau! Ish—"

Belum sempat pria itu mengelak, Isabel sudah mencubit gemas pipi suaminya sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan.

(Oh Tuhan ini saat paling krusial.)

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku, _amor_ ," ia menjawil hidung _briton_ kesayangannya setelah itu. Lelakinya memalingkan muka seperti anak kucing yang malu-malu.

"Mmm _ven aqui, mi corazon,_ kemarilah. Aku sudah lama tidak memelukmu. Seminggu itu sudah seperti sepuluh tahun," wanita bermantel merah marun itu membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Arthur meliriknya dari ekor mata, lalu mendesah. Kalau sudah begini, dia tak akan bisa tahan.

" _I lost the plot without ye, darling,"_ bisiknya seduktif. Dia merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari bahunya erat-erat. Jujur saja, Arthur merindukan aroma yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya setelah tujuh hari meninggalkan tanah negeri Iberian Peninsula ini.

" _Tu amor vale más que millones de estrellas,"_ Isabel tersenyum simpul.

Baginya tak ada lagi yang lebih nyaman dibandingkan dekapan Arthur malam itu.

* * *

**end**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿está bien, señor? = are you alright, mister?
> 
> ¿se siente bien? = do you feel ok?
> 
> estoy bien, gracias = i'm alright, thank you
> 
> ¡es verdad! las estrellas son muy brillante anoche = true! the stars are quite sparkling tonight
> 
> ven aqui, mi corazon = come here, my heart
> 
> Tu amor vale más que millones de estrellas = your love is worth more than a million stars


End file.
